Love
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: Bunny Awai is the new nurse for the DWMA. She knows the body like nobody else. But can she help heal the rifts in more than one relationship at the DWMA? Read on to find out. First Soul Eater fanfic ever, and rated T for odd mentions of violence. Reviews encourage me to continue this little drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! All I own is Bunny****. :) Enjoy! **

Love: Bitter Pain and Sweet Sorrow

I was supposed to be the newbie.

The one who didn't know any of the children well enough for her heart to bleed at the sight of their pain. But now, as I watch this child cry, I wish I knew her better. I wish I knew the words to comfort her, the words to tell her her father with make it through the night. I had worked for hours on him, so he better make it. I had done my best, as I had always done.

My name is Bunny Awai. I'm the nurse Lord Death brought in to replace Medusa the witch. But my story isn't as important as the girl in front of me. I gently reached out, and pulled her hesitantly into my arms. She burrowed into my thin frame, hugging me tightly and crying into my light blue shirt- now stained by blood. Spirit's blood, both of us stained with it. I sighed softly, and gently ran my hands through her pretty sandy blonde hair. She was shaking like a leaf. I eased her down into the couch, pulling her own small frame closer to my own as she sobbed.

Her father lay a room away, in critical condition. Her young partner, the one with the snow white hair, lay in a bed near us, separated only by a curtain. Lucky for him, the partner would recover within days. He had only been knocked out by a sharp blow to the head, and the cuts and bruises would heal soon enough.

I had set one of my assistants to watch over the father, in case anything happened. It had been a powerful witch that attacked them. It had been only a training mission, but things had gotten ugly fast when a witch had unexpectedly showed up. The meister and her weapon were separated, and fading fast under wave after wave of the witch's animal minions. The girl herself had sustained heavy damage until it looked like there was no way out. That was when Spirit had intervened.

He had taken a blow straight to the stomach, and after that a severe blow to the chest. It had very narrowly missed his heart. Spirit had always been foolish, even in our school days, but this was new heights of idiocy.

Even if this girl was his only link left to Kami, why would he risk everything? That had been what I thought when I had first seen the girl, bloodied by battle and just barely managing to keep her Dad upright. I was starting to see why he wanted to risk everything for her, though, Once she got cleaned up a little, she was the image of his ex wife at that age.

"It's all my fault... If only I hadn't let Soul get knocked from my hands... If only I hadn't fought that stupid witch instead of retreating like I should have..."

I gently cuddled her, even as I was bone weary, "It is NOT your fault, Maka-chan. You did your best, honey. Now you have to do your best to see your guys through this, okay Maka-chan?"

She nodded, although the sadness in her eyes belied that. Maka looked bone weary as well. I smiled sadly.

"Your Papa is one stubborn man. He'll be alright."

A crooked smile slipped over her lips as she blinked hard, almost dozing. I got up off the couch and laid her down, tucking her limbs in so she wouldn't fall off. Grabbing a throw blanket, I tucked it around the stubborn meister.

She was the image of her mother in more ways than one, Maka was, I thought fondly, shaking my head. She blinked those familiar green eyes, and eventually they closed. The seventeen year old was tough, that I had to agree with. That was when I went to visit her father- and send my assistant to watch over those two.

When I entered Spirit's room, I saw Acacia had dozed off. The young black haired meister was training to become a medic, and I had asked Lord Death to take her on. She had... problems with battle, so I felt she would be more useful here, where she could care for those injured.

I gently wrapped her favorite green blanket around her thin shoulders. Then, I moved to the curtain separating Spirit from the rest of the room. Sitting in one of the chairs, I gazed on the redheaded man whom I had a crush on for years. Spirit's face was almost too peaceful in sleep, as if he knew that he had saved his daughter and that was all that mattered. That might be true, because Maka was his only blood family. I shook my head, exhausted.

I had a crush on this foolish boy from my childhood. He was too oblivious to notice, though; once he met Kamia, all chance of my having him went out the window. He had only ever had eyes for Kami-chan, really. It had been my fault, introducing them. She was the smarty pants of the school; he scraped by with average grades, mostly due to looking after his first meister partner.

I shuddered when I thought of that guy. Stein still scared the hell out of me, and me a grown woman. I had never gotten over the night I had spotted Stein biopsying Spirit. The only reason Spirit had known about it at all was that I had told Kami what I had witnessed; Kamia was a blunt woman even then, and not afraid of much. Especially not Stein, despite his strangeness. In fact, they had been good friends until I told Kamia about the biopsying. That had pissed Kamia off nearly beyond all reason.

They still loved each other.

I knew that he did from Spirit's longing looks whenever Kamia was even briefly mentioned. Sometimes I caught him smoking and staring off into the distance. More than once I had visited to find him drunk and alone, and asleep. He moaned her name a lot when he was quite that soused. It hurt to know he still loved her, but I could get over it.

I had only met Kamia once on my travels, and we had both gotten into the booze that time. Kamia much more heavily than me. She had admitted that she missed Spirit. That part of their separation had been her fault. Her being reassigned to another weapon.

That her new weapon had somehow gotten between them, and Spirit had felt alone. Both of us knew that when Spirit felt alone, he tended to do stupid things. It had started as one, but I knew how addicted he could get to a thing. And it just grew and grew until it boiled over... Ending in the divorce. She had cried on my shoulder for a few hours about it, but ended up cursing Spirit in between sobs until she exhausted herself. I took her to my place, not wanting to rely on the young white boy that was her new weapon to take her safely home.

I didn't trust him- there was an aura of madness in the air whenever he came around.

Slight, but there.

I stood, leaning over him and fluffing the red locks out of his face. Spirit stirred faintly, mumbling incoherently and then relaxing once more. I sighed fondly, fussing a bit with the blankets. I felt I had gotten rid of the crush on Spirit a long while ago, but embers were still there. Even if he was the ex-husband of my best friend. I just looked at him, hearing the steady beep of the heart monitor and feeling the wind's soft caress on the back of my neck.

"Bunny. How is he?"

I jumped upon hearing an all too familiar voice. A voice that I thought I'd never hear again. I whirled, white hair floating and almost creating a halo.

My eyes widened as I saw Kami, standing tall and blonde as ever at the window sill.

* * *

**:) Ok, so this was just a oneshot I needed to get off my chest... And I wanted to do something for my favorite couple in Soul Eater, even if they aren't a couple right now... They were before, weren't they?  
1. Critiques are appreciated, and I don't fear flamers. Go ahead, but truly nasty flames will be deleted.**

**2. Reviews are desired! **

**3. It will take 10 reviews wanting me to continue this for me to post another drabble to sequel this one :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

Kamia still stood tall, with that glitter of a lioness' soul behind those emerald eyes. I smiled a little bit; Kamia and my own souls' resonated well, as we had fought together on past occasions. We were best friends... Even as she took the eyes of the man I loved. I sighed quietly.

"Soul? He's doing fine. He'll likely be up tomorrow morning, but I can't let him go until the next day. He did sustain some serious injuries."

I blinked in effort to stay awake. The drain on my relatively small pool of magic was starting to take its toll on me.

Kamia rolled her eyes grumpily, "That wasn't the he I meant, and you know it Bunny-chan."

Her eyes softened a little when she saw Maka.

"Was she worried? Maka, I mean..."

"Yes. Poor Maka-chan was panicking an hour or two before you got here."

"Damn him for making his own daughter worry..." The unspoken "Damn him for worrying me" was obvious.

Kamia advanced on her, and gently flicked a lock of sandy hair from her daughter's forehead. She kissed Maka's forehead, making Maka mumble and shift in her sleep. I tried to go forward to hug her, and I staggered alarmingly. As usual, Kamia caught me with her undeniable speed and grace.

"Th-thanks, Kamia..."

"Was he that badly hurt? That you drained yourself to fix him?"

Kamia's green eyes were creased in a worried frown. I smiled, trying to not end up accidentally getting Spirit's ex wife mad at him again before he could even defend himself.

"He was p-pretty bad... But he should make it now," I said, smiling tiredly.

Her eyes softened from the hard emeralds to the four-leaf clover shade I was used to. She held me gently as she pulled me into her arms, cuddling me like old times. I squeaked in embarrassment- my best friend being able to envelope me in her bear hugs as always made a bad show of how I'd grown. She smelled the same, even, of woodsmoke and warm metal.

"Damn, girl, you're two of a kind. Too self-sacrificing and likeable for your own good," Kamia scolded quietly, half carrying half supporting me towards one of the cots.

She braced my skinny body easily, and laid me down gently into one of the cots. I tried to get up, but Kamia gave me a gimlet eyed look that told me it would be a bad idea to resist. I sighed, laying back as she moved between us, occasionally glancing at Spirit and Maka (Maka was the more often choice) but mostly keeping her eyes on me.

"Kamia."

She looked inquiringly at me.

"You still love him, don't you?"

The high flush to her cheeks as she looked away was proof enough for someone who had known her since she was five. I just smiled crookedly, shaking my head. Kamia was one to talk about self-sacrificing. She had divorced the man she knew she would partner with the rest of her life- better or worse- for the sake of appearances to her daughter. Both of them- father and mother- could be utter hypocrites sometimes. But that's how some adults- and some children- could be. They still loved each other, and both missed each other. So I didn't understand why they couldn't forgive and forget.

"Kamia... Why?"

She gave me a quizzical look, rubbing her eyes a little.

"It's killing him, you know. Being without you. Even Maka won't say she cares... This is the first time I've heard her upset for something about her papa other than his attempts to show her he loves her. I've tried to explain but... She refuses to listen. Like another blonde meister I know."

She had whitened at my first statement. Kamia's face had calmed, ever so slightly, since the rest, but she still looked unsettlingly rattled. She then reddened in frustration.

"What do you mean, its killing him? He's going to Chupacabras just fine as far as I know!"

"As far as you know. He's been sleeping alone for the last year. I should know. I find him drunk on the couch often enough when I go over to visit. Or talking to Blaire. He still has his perverted streak, like all men do. But he sees you in every woman he sees at Chupacabras."

Kamia looked away, "You're delirious again, Bun-chan. You used too much energy healing him. Sleep it off..."

Frustrated, I managed to sit up, even as my head spun. She looked over at me, surprised that I could sit up. "You hypocrite! You yourself admitted to missing him-!" A spasm of pain lanced through me, swift as a lightning bolt. A moan escaped my lips as I fell backward onto the pillow.

"Bunny... Stop it," Kamia said, her face drawing into a frown, "You're weak right now. Sleep it off before you go accusing people of things."

With a frustrated noise, I just closed my eyes. Sometimes I wondered why I was doing this. Trying to encourage what had broken my heart in the first place. My body started to shake under the blanket. I was so worried about Spirit... I prayed my meager magic was enough to save him. I bit my lip as I felt the boiling tears start to threaten my eyes as I thought of how injured Spirit had been when he came in.

I dimly felt a weight settle onto the bed beside me. A gentle hand fluffed my white hair out of my eyes, and I felt a soft pair of lips kiss my forehead. Then, the weakness took over and I drifted into sleep at last.

* * *

**Okay, I updated ^^ SO angsty... Don't take the kiss the wrong way, it's between friends. And if Stein and Spirit are paired together, I may as well let Kamia have had her fun too.  
**

**Kamia: Ugh. WHO thought those two were suited for each other June?**

**Me: I don't know who made the pairing first, Kamia, but are you sure they don't fit? And that you aren't just jealous?  
Kamia: *Blushes* I am SO NOT JEALOUS! **

**Spirit:*kicked puppy eyes* Really, June? Did you HAVE to mention THAT pairing? *squeaks* And around Kamia too! **

**Me; I had to because guess who is showing up next chapter *evil grin***

**Bunny: *whimper* **

**Okay, now that you had a snatch of character chitchat, leave a review! **

**Hugs, cookies and maybe a kiss to all who review! **

**-June **


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE

I woke with a start. Realizing I had left Spirit unattended for Kami knows how long, I bolted up into a sitting position. That was as far as I got, because my head abruptly started spinning and I had to lean back. I heard the talking that was in the background abruptly stop, and as my eyes focused I squeaked in abject terror.

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

Stein was in the nurse's office. Much worse, he was in my room. I whimpered, drawing his and Mira Nygus' attention. He grinned in a dead on parody of the madness I had seen upon him all of once, saying, "What's up Wen-wen?"

I squeaked painfully and hid my head under the blanket. Childish, yes, but a natural defense when I saw Stein. I heard Mira dimly talking to him, then shooing him out. Whimpering, I refused to take off the blanket until Mira yanked it off. Stern blue eyes remonstrated me without a word. Mira and I had shared medical aspirations in school, but she didn't get too far with it since she had a steady meister partner.

She was competent enough, though, that she had aided Stein until my arrival put an end to that psychopath's reign of terror in the nurse's office. Now, she aided me when I had something too big for just me and Acacia. Like Spirit's wounds, for instance.

"Stein wouldn't injure you. Half- if not all of- the academy would be down on his head if he did."

Mira's statement made sense, but I didn't believe the bit about the whole academy being mad. I mean, I was still a newbie... Practically still on probation with the students. The staff, on the other hand, I knew. Stein I knew all too well... Him and his disturbing creepiness...

"BUN-BUN-CHAN!"

I yelped when I felt an overenthusiastic Marie pounce on me. Wincing, I patted her back gingerly while she squealed at me- half obscenities and half pleas never to scare her like that ever ever ever again. I sighed, patiently waiting for my heart-sister to wind down.

When she did, I spoke, "Has Spirit stirred? Did he make it?"

"Of COURSE he did, Bun-chan. Sprit-kun is too stubborn to die," Marie giggled, grinning and still cuddling.

I sighed with relief, submitting to the cuddling. Just then, a troupe of kids entered the room- Soul being one of them, Maka at his side. And then I spotted a kid I knew very well- after all, I had been his favorite babysitter.

"Kiddo-chan! How is everything," I asked, beaming at my little buddy. Who wasn't so little anymore, and had two girls on either side of him.

His pale cheeks flushed (symmetrically might I add) as he said, "Wendy, don't call me that..."

I chuckled, "You'll always be Kiddo-chan to me, Kiddo. Now, could you help me get Marie-chan off?"

He nodded compliantly, murmuring about the off symmetry when Marie was hugging like that. I didn't really care, but it got Marie off me and pouting. I couldn't seem to care at that point though- I had to see Spirit for myself. I tried to stand up, only to sit back down very abruptly again. I could vaguely hear Kiddo scolding me for standing up without thinking, and I shook my head to clear it.

"Yo... Maka says I should say thanks, nurse lady..."

I smiled a little at the surliness in the boy's tone. A Maka Chop had likely driven him into this- Soul was not in the habit of thanking people.

"Your welcome, Soul-san, but this is my job," I said with a wry smile, "Healing you kids after you get into mischief."

The kids snickered a bit, and while they were busy I eased into standing. Making my quiet way over towards the door to Spirit's room, I felt Kidd's eyes on me. Turning my head, I smiled at him before slipping into Spirit's room. Instantly after my departure, the room turned loud and boisterous with the appearance of a certain star-headed gaki.

My lips curled into a tiny smile as I ghosted into Spirit's room. It was empty of all save the patient and Acacia, who startled upon seeing me.

"S-s-sensei!"

"Tadaima," I joked, smiling at Acacia, who looked relieved.

"There's been no change, so far. He's stable though, which is a blessing," the slant-eyed meister said, eyes calming down.

"Good," I murmured softly, prowling over to Spirit's side. He still looked disturbingly peaceful, and I gently reached out one of my hands to press on his heart. When I could feel the reassuring beat of the organ, I sighed in silent relief. Spirit was alive. He would survive another day. Absentmindedly, my hand trailed down to meet Spirit's.

My eyes prickled when I felt how big his hands were, how strong his fingers, compared to my doll like hands and delicate digits. A little shudder ran through me as, unbidden, the old fantasies spread through my head at the touch of his hand on mine.

* * *

_Fantasy/Memory Start_

_ Spirit's lips were rough, and yet warm. Moaning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body close to him. His large, pawlike hands fisted themselves into my then waist length white hair. Every moan I heard from him was a tiny victory for me. I was curled around him like ivy on an oak; fragile and durable, weak and strong, we were yin and yang. Dark and Light. But I wasn't too sure which was which anymore. _

_ With a little cry, I felt his hand on my breast. Arching backward, I allowed him to caress my breasts with wild abandon. My body was soaked, hot, and needing him inside me badly. Little, whimpering cries escaped my mouth, muffled by his lips. He eased me down, onto a surface that felt like eiderdown. _

_ I could feel my nipples tightening as he exposed them to cold air, and then I cried out as I felt his warm, wet mouth on the tips of my breasts. His skilled tongue swirled them until I felt I was ready to burst; then, he withdrew. Whimpering in need, I squirmed as he yanked off his own shirt._

_ Then, then he leaned down again. _

* * *

_**Reality**  
_

I was called back to reality when I felt another soul in the room. A stained soul, one who was steeped in madness. Without looking, I knew it was Stein.

I stiffened, but remained oddly calm. Without realizing it, I was clasping Spirit's hand. Maybe I was borrowing a little of his tolerance to the Mad Meister of Shibusen. Whatever it was, I was serene with Stein in the room, something I thought was an impossibility long ago.

"Hey, Stein."

I focused on Spirit's face. Maybe he wouldn't talk to me. Maybe he'd ignore me in favor of looking over Spirit, checking my medical job because in his paranoia he didn't trust me...

"Wen-wen."

_Or maybe a Hydra will act like a fluffy bunny. _

I didn't comment. I just focused on Spirit's face. So serene. Unaware of what anguish he caused his daughter and wife. And me. Without warning, I felt my heart clench and my eyes start to fill without my consent. I started to hiccup, desperately trying to hide the signs of my pain from Stein. Stein, who had nearly driven Spirit to madness several times. Stein, who biopsied Spirit sans permission. Who killed in his madness like it was nothing at all.

I didn't make it three minutes before I started to bawl. In this way, Marie and I were dangerously alike. We were both easy criers. We had always thought we would be close- her married to Stein, me to Spirit. Kamia changed all that.

My knees buckled, and I crashed to the cold floor, wailing. Or I would have, if a scientist hadn't caught me.

I stared up at him in utter shock, tears halted for a moment. He roughly put me down in one of the chairs, and I kept staring up at him, tears falling unheeded down my pale cheeks.

"You remind me of Marie."

"..."

It was Stein's turn to look away. He adjusted his glasses, and growled, "You're also her friend. She'd cry if she saw you like this."

NOW I got his point. He related everything back to Marie... One of his few learning points on the interactions of semi-normal humanity. Spirit was the only other interaction point I could think of.

My eyes must have portrayed the feelings in my heart, because Stein glared at me, something sure to send me squealing in fright normally. I simply endured it, looking back at him. Now it was his turn to look unnerved. But it was only for moment. He turned and left afterward. I could only stare at the area for several minutes, considering the odd one sided conversation that had just gone on. Considering Stein's state... This was incredible.

He hadn't taunted me once. He hadn't teased. Stein had just stated his reasons and left.

Shaking my head, I scrubbed at my eyes. It wouldn't do to look like I'd cried if Kamia or Maka visited. I had to be strong when they couldn't. I was once told that when others collapsed, I kept trucking. That person was a dear friend to me even today.

_Spirt-kun... You had better wake up soon. _

* * *

**Hey all! I'm updating this story really fast thanks to you guys and girls' support! TheMikuTwins, Nth Degree, LadyNightrose and Professor Maka, thank you all for reviewing!**

**What do you think of Stein? How about the little tidbit of SteinXMarie? How about Bunny standing up to Stein? Stein's odd care after she started crying? ;) I even want to know what you thought of the risque part of this chappie! Especially that... Didn't know Bunny was this naughty huh? :)**

**Longest update yet! Wooo-hoo!  
**

**Love, hugs and virtual cookies to all who review! **

**-June **


End file.
